The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which has been denominated by the varietal name "ISLAND DELIGHT" and which is broadly similar to the Firebrite Nectarine Tree (unpatented), of which it is believed to be a mutant, bearing large, highly-colored fruit having yellow flesh, but from which it differs in bearing fruit which ripens approximately eight to ten days earlier than that of the Firebrite variety.
The Firebrite variety of nectarine tree has become well known as a moderately vigorous, productive bearer of relatively large, ovate fruit having an attractive, bright red coloring and firm, flavorful yellow flesh. It has long been known that the purchase of fruit, such as nectarines, by consumers is often largely influenced by the fruit's size and exterior coloration. Thus, it has been recognized as desirable to provide a nectarine tree bearing fruit having the commercially asthetic appeal of fruits such as that of the Firebrite variety, but which ripens earlier than the varieties which it most nearly resembles, whereby the fruit can be brought to market at a time when competition is at a minimum.